


【锤基】上班时间

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: 你是我久旱逢甘霖的遇见。





	【锤基】上班时间

Thor没有想过自己第一天上班就会遇到这样的事情。

几个小时之前还站在自己面前温文尔雅笑着的那个绅士，他中长的黑发一丝不苟地被梳至耳后，穿着黑色西装白色衬衫这样的标准搭配，深蓝色的领带没有褶皱，协助领口束缚住修长的脖颈。

他的英语发音是标准的伦敦腔，像是纪录片里讲述人文艺术的规正声调，音节从嘴间滑出，介绍着自己的信息和工作流程。

Thor当时还在想有这样的一个秘书会不会过于沉闷，毕竟就这些看起来他死板极了。

不过看来事情不会向Thor所猜测的那样发展了。

此时这位秘书正在自己身后为自己指导工作，他的前胸紧紧地贴着Thor的后背。因为绅士的礼仪，此时他解开了西装扣，于是他的领带便因为重力的缘故，末端在自己的胳膊旁边飘来飘去。

那布料挠得Thor的心痒痒的。

他的身上没有烟味，干干净净的感觉让Thor下意识吸了一口气。Thor的眼睛向左瞟了一眼，他好看的下颚线，还有带着笑意的嘴角，喉结上下滚动，声音像是从胸腔发出的一样，沉稳有力。

“Thor先生，可以把我刚刚对你说的在我面前演示一遍吗？”

被点到名的Thor立刻停止他脑子里的胡思乱想，刚准备拿起鼠标，身后人却稍微向左挪了一下，大概是为了方便看Thor的操作。即使布料相隔Thor都觉得自己快要接触到那人的皮肤了，他觉得空气在他们两人身边凝固，带着点什么别样的味道在发酵。

Thor觉得是自己的错，他就不该在单人沙发上抱着笔记本电脑听他的秘书交代工作，如果在办公桌前他还有一个座椅靠背。

也许是多想了，毕竟对方一个男人也不至于在自己第一天上班就对自己进行性骚扰，这样的动作没什么特殊的，只不过是在自己身后直到工作，对方如此认真负责的态度，自己如果说有点什么才是无中生有。

但是Loki前面是怎么说的来着，应该怎么做？

Thor忘了。

“呃，不好意思，我是说，你能再说一遍吗？”

“那我为你演示一遍吧，先生。”

于是那位秘书为了方便顺着这个姿势，轻轻拍了一下Thor握着鼠标的手，然后他的手臂便挨上了Thor的手臂。因为房间太热而卷起袖子的Thor，清楚地感觉到西装的袖扣摩擦着他的皮肤，而迷人的英伦声线在自己耳边轻绕，呼吸打在耳侧。

Thor觉得自己更难好好学习了，他甚至觉得自己就要咬住那动人的耳垂了。

这位秘书在离开之前上下打量了Thor。

“先生，需要我为你开窗或是空调吗？你看起来很热，因为你整张脸都，红了。”

 

Thor刚从澳大利亚回到了美国的总部，他的姐姐Hela出事入狱后，Odin似乎想让他开始慢慢着手公司的核心事务，于是就决定让Hela的秘书Loki来带领他进入工作。

Loki无疑是一个优秀的全能秘书，高校毕业的他尽管比Thor年轻，但是却更早地进入公司，也更早地开始工作。他努力勤奋，所有的事项都能做到滴水不漏，他似乎更像是机器人或是高科技系统，处理事务的时候有条不紊。

Thor当时觉得有一个男秘书简直是天大的好事，以前在分部的时候那些办事拖沓而且心思不正的女秘书真的是让他头疼，他换了三个，但是衬衫的扣子一个比一个开的前。

但是如今这个男秘书实在是，太勾人了。

这绝不是Thor的错觉，Thor认为无论是异性还是同性都可以感受到Loki身上的魅力。

Thor当时坐在办公桌上，一边摸着下巴一边打量着面前这个穿的一本正经像是要去结婚的人，就差把胸前的手绢换成大红花了。

听Odin向他介绍完Loki后，Loki慢慢抬起了头，绿色的眼眸看着自己，然后削薄的唇笑出弧度，头微微向左点了一下，然后开口道：“和你合作一定非常愉快，Thor先生。”

Odin离开后，Loki就像之前所说的那样，开始为自己“介绍工作”。

看完基本的文件已经十一点多了，Thor用办公室里的咖啡机倒了杯咖啡，站在落地窗前回想着今天白天的事情。Thor喝了口咖啡，看着窗外的灯光映在窗户上形成一片银河星海。

呼，大都市。

办公室的门被敲了两下，Thor转身将咖啡放在桌上，然后走过去把门打开。门外是刚刚还在Thor脑海里的Loki，他看起来已经收拾好准备离开了，提着一个深蓝色的公文包，看见他的时候先恭敬地欠了一下身子。

“Thor先生，我想今天你已经够幸苦的了，可以回家了，休息也是同样重要的。”

“你也待到这么晚了？”

“必须等老板离开我才能离开，这是一个秘书基本的职责。”Loki笑了笑，眨了一下狡黠的绿眼睛。

“那就一起乘电梯下去吧。”Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，回办公室拿上钥匙锁上了门。

公司的人已经走完了，看样子只剩了他们两个人。一心做什么事的时候，时间总是过得飞快，Thor看着手表，看着仍然兢兢业业地转动着的秒针，等待着电梯上来。

Thor的办公室楼层很高，电梯里封闭的空间隔绝了来自外界的干扰，进入电梯后环境立刻变得很安静。

大概是因为热了，Loki松了松他的领带，解开了领口的两个口子，被藏在领口下的脖颈呼吸到了外面的空气。Thor眯着眼睛看着Loki，看见他用手摸了摸修长的脖颈，然后整理了一下领口。

于是Thor靠在电梯壁上，开始从后面看着Loki。

与其说是看着，不如说是在打量，但比起打量，还是“欣赏”这个词更加准确一些。

Loki不胖，精心裁剪的西装完美地勾勒出他的身形，前面的两个扣子就足以将他的腰线勾勒出来，蝴蝶骨周围的肌肉把上半身撑出了倒三角形，虽然不是很明显的倒三角，但是也能看出主人平时的健身工作做得还算不错。西装下摆遮住了一半的臀部，还有一半在黑色的西装裤包裹下显露出迷人的线条，大腿根部裤子的褶皱看起来都是特意安排好了似的。

如果是在澳大利亚某个夜晚的酒吧，Thor估计会端一杯酒过去搭讪，流氓哨都已经吹起来了。

Thor有些欲盖弥彰地清了一下嗓子，而Loki则是双手插进西装裤兜中，但这个动作却将裤子稍微下拽了一些，而Thor的视线却也正聚焦在此处。

他看着那裤子的褶皱动了动，看着插入裤兜的修长手指。

“叮”的一声响起终于打断了Thor的思绪，电梯到了一楼电梯门自动打开，Loki侧身微微伸了一下手，示意让Thor先过，在狭窄的空间里Thor的左臂轻轻蹭过Loki的西装。

夜色很漂亮，像纽约这种国际都市，即使到了现在，也依旧是灯火通明。街道上有车，但不是像白天那种喧闹，打着喇叭，甚至有时还会堵车的景象。现在三三两两的车辆飞驰，车灯亮着，像蹿过的闪电突然就这样在你眼前消失了。炫彩多样的灯牌还亮着，一个个小窗户像一块块拼图，点亮一栋大楼。

夜晚的风吹起来还是很惬意的。

“你开车回去吗？”

“我没有车，我一会儿乘的士。”

“那我送你？”

“有点太麻烦了你了吧。”

“没事。”

Thor开车非常稳，速度不快，规规矩矩上路。两个人之间也没有什么话，一是第一天见面，二是上下级关系，总不能接着聊工作吧，这也太无趣了。

车在最终在Loki报出的地址停下，其实Thor不是很熟悉纽约的道路，好在有导航和Loki的帮助，很快就到达了Loki的公寓楼下。车停下后，没有了车子发动机的声音，氛围又变得和之前在电梯里一样安静。

“Thor先生，谢谢了。”Loki笑着表达感谢，侧身准备下车却没打开门，又试了一遍，却还是没有打开。

“我来吧。”Thor解开安全带，探身过去把车上的保险锁打开然后打开了车门。

Thor闻到了一股松香味，于是Thor没有回到原来的坐姿，而是就着现在为Loki开车门的姿势寻找香源。他用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭Loki的脖子，然后向上接触到下巴，然后又离开，顺手为他解开了安全带。

“你喷了香水？白天还没有。”

“啊？”

“松香味不适合你，太野了。”

Loki笑了，用同样的方式给Thor重新系上了安全带。好像是为了故意让自己的香水味在Thor的鼻尖多逗留一会儿，他的动作很慢，很慢。Thor觉得自己很快就要将他留在车上咬住的修长的脖颈，他们也许会在车上来一场激烈的性‘爱，然后Thor可能会抱着他上楼把他压在门板上亲吻。

他甚至就要探下头去了，但是Loki却突然起身了。

“做个好梦，Thor先生。”

 

说实话，Thor这一周都太没有睡好。

他对自己的新秘书起了歹念，这看起来非常的不正人君子。

他在送Loki回家的当天晚上做了一场春梦。

他梦见Loki圆润的臀部吞吐着自己的性’器，白皙的手臂环绕着自己，他好听的英伦腔被打击到支离破碎，甜腻的呻吟从嘴角遗漏，然后整个身体颤抖着达到高‘潮。

Thor清晨起来发现自己的下身一塌糊涂，骂了句脏话去浴室冲了很久的凉水澡。

然后他去公司的时候脑子里还乱乱的，坐在办公室发呆的时候Loki敲开了他的门。Thor像害怕被他看穿内心似的坐立不安，一种做贼心虚的感觉让他有点不太敢直视Loki的眼睛。

为了晚上不要加班到太晚，Thor和Loki最后决定以后按时下班，然后在家里工作。

这样的决定让两个人之间的通话变得频繁，必要时还要进行屏幕分享，Thor抱在笔记本电脑躺在床上，听Loki给自己讲述工作的时候，整个人却心猿意马。

幸好两个人没有进行视频通话，不然Thor可能会疯了的。

一周了，终于所有的工作交接完毕，但是Thor却觉得有些遗憾，毕竟这样他就失去了一个和Loki通话的机会。

“今晚去吃个饭吗，这一周幸苦了。”

下班前，Thor叫住了准备离开的Loki。

上级的命令一般是不能拒绝的，但Loki倒是没有想到Thor会带自己来一个很乱的酒吧，喧闹的音乐让Loki觉得头有些痛，他看见Thor端着酒杯跟着音乐跳舞，只想要不要过去给他说明自己有些不适然后就快点离开。

“你看起来情绪不高？”

Thor有些醉了，端着酒杯跌跌撞撞地过来，一把揽住Loki的脖子。

“我不太习惯这种场合，我想我还是先离开吧？”

“嘿，别这么扫兴，来跳支舞我就送你回去吧。”

“你喝酒了，不能开车。”

“没事我们可以，就近，开始。”

Thor在Loki的耳边悄悄说这句话，温热的气息搅得Loki觉得耳朵痒痒的。酒杯里有些液体洒了出来，滴在Thor的胸口的衬衣上，衬衣透出了皮肤的颜色，随着Thor粗重的呼吸上下起伏。

“松香味，你不听我的话。”

Loki扶着Thor准备离开酒吧，Thor的重量不轻，加上喝醉了会胡乱动作，Loki想把他扶出去并不容易。他跌跌撞撞地在酒吧里走着，不少男人在旁边吹起了口哨。

“嘿穿西装的美人老师，别管那个醉醺醺的大汉了，把你的教鞭拿过来跟我走吧。”

“我去你妈的。”不知道怎么的，Thor像是突然清醒了似的，挣脱Loki一拳打上去，为首的那个男人嘴角就被打破流了血，Thor恶狠狠地盯着那些男人，伸手把Loki往自己怀里一拉，带着明显的醉意说道，“他的教鞭是给我挥的。”

Loki看着Thor神志不清还使劲逞强的样子觉得有点可笑，像哄孩子似的哄了半天Thor终于停止了他的炫耀，跟着Loki出了酒吧。

Thor和Loki都喝了酒，Loki只能在酒吧旁边打的士。上了车，他把Thor的外衣换下来，却看见Thor的外衣兜里装了好几个保险套和润滑剂，Loki暗自发笑，心想大概这个人想把自己灌醉，结果他反而先醉了，做了这么多准备结果到头来都是无济于事。

Loki觉得Thor很可爱，抚摸着Thor下巴上的胡茬，挠得他手心也痒痒的。Thor晕晕乎乎在Loki的怀里乱蹭，即使属于迷醉状态，仍然不忘在Loki的胸口揩几把油。

把Thor先安顿到自己家睡下，Loki开始继续工作，等到工作结束的时候回头看Thor已经彻底睡死了。Loki从抽屉里拿出那瓶松香味的香水笑了笑，又看了眼Thor。

松香味野吗，你大概还不知道我有多野。

Loki这样想到。

Thor醒来的时候看见陌生的房间先心中一惊，然后转头看见床头柜上Loki和家人的合照又突然放心，然后Thor紧张地掀开被子看了看自己下面，最后发现裤子穿得好好的又失望极了，抬头发现Loki早已靠在门边目睹了Thor的全部动作。

Thor觉得尴尬极了。

“我们什么都没发生？”

“Thor先生听起来很遗憾？”

“没有没有。”

废话，当然遗憾。

 

吃过早饭，Loki先陪Thor去酒吧前把车拿上，然后两个人一起去了公司。部门下午四点有个小会，Loki早上给Thor准备了醒酒茶，快到公司的时候Thor已经清醒得差不多了。

Loki在会前敲开了Thor的门，带了一杯咖啡放在他的桌上。

“你酒量为什么那么好？”Thor看那人要离开，想了想，最后还是说出了自己直到今早的疑问。

“Thor先生是说昨天？”

“是昨天。”

“你想把我灌醉吗？”

Loki走向Thor，将那杯咖啡端起来，放在他的面前。这句话问得有些轻佻，Loki在公司索性连尊敬的称呼都没有用，Thor站在桌子旁边，Loki走到他身边，靠在办公桌上。

“是的。”

Thor死死地盯着Loki，眯了眯眼睛，如实回答到。

“为什么要灌醉我？”

“我觉得你很迷人。”

Loki笑了，伸手松了松自己的领带，稍微抬了抬臀部，就坐在了办公桌上。然后他慢慢低头侧身靠近Thor，把他从耳边垂下的一绺发丝别到耳后，然后在Thor的耳边吐着气说到，“我记得Thor先生说过，不喜欢我的松香味啊？”

Thor转身一只手就把Loki的双手握在一起，然后直接吻上了那勾引自己已经很久了的修长脖颈。Thor的鼻尖仍然是他讨厌的松香味，但是这味道此时却刺激得他呼吸急促。

松香那种带着野性的味道让Thor觉得自己像是陷入深渊，山谷里都是尽情交‘欢的野兽。

Loki很不配合他，除了手上没有再做什么挣扎外，Thor想擒住他的唇，Loki就左右躲闪，导致Thor的吻只能一次次落在Loki的脸颊上。

Thor低吼了一声，像是被惹得极不耐烦的雄狮，他不允许自己的猎物对待自己不是以臣服的姿态。他一手抓住Loki的黑发往后扯，力道之大逼迫Loki抬起头来，整张漂亮的脸都对着Thor。

“你别拒绝我。”Thor的眼底发红，束缚着Loki的那只手用力，Loki的双手被抓得生疼，Loki挣扎了一下，却发现Thor的那只手根本不为所动。

“我是被潜规则了吗？”

Loki看着Thor，他的确不想认输，即使自己已经处于被动地位，他也想体现他的高傲和自尊。Loki仰着头，左边的眉毛却冲着Thor挑了一下，他清楚地看见Thor的眼皮抽动了一下，然后重重地呼了一口气。

Loki觉得自己就是不知天高地厚。

“是的。”

Thor松开了Loki的双手，一手抓着Loki的头发，一手扳着Loki的下巴，然后咬住那漂亮的下唇。

Thor用牙齿在Loki的下唇内侧摩挲，嫩肉被牙齿弄得痒痒的，Loki想闭上嘴，但是有着Thor的禁锢他根本无法活动他的嘴，于是他只好伸出舌头温柔地舔舐着Thor的牙齿。像是一条成功讨好了主人的小蛇，Thor立刻转移阵地，趁着Loki的舌头在自己的牙齿上走过来走过去时，含住Loki的舌头吮吸，几乎要把它完全吞入喉中，逼迫Loki用自己的舌头反抗、挣脱。

这样的过于激烈的接吻使Loki不得不把嘴张到最大，处于被动方的他实在受不了这样的进攻，鼻子哼哼着，嘴角也有控制不住的唾液流出。

他的手臂微微发软，在办公桌上快要撑不住了，索性直接环上了Thor的脖子，抱住Thor的脑袋从他的嘴里寻求过多的空气。

这早已不是一个吻了，如果两个人发出的费洛蒙肉眼可见的话，整个办公室一定都是它们所构成的乱糟糟的线条。

尤其是他们两人之间，一定被缠绕紧了，不然怎么可能呼吸困难。

Thor几乎不穿西装上班，他不是一个喜欢被规矩束缚的人，他总是穿得很轻松地坐在办公室里，不过这也方便了此时在做的事，不管是什么衣服，大概都比西装要好脱、甚至于好收拾一些。

Loki开始撕扯他的休闲衫，但是他的手软绵绵的没有力量，扯着领口除了多了几条褶皱，什么都没有出来。这样的行为比起想要褪去Thor的衣服这一目的，不如说是在撒娇更加准确。

Loki觉得特别委屈，一边哼哼着使用自己智慧锦囊般的大脑，最终他决定换一条路进攻。他摸上Thor的皮带，摸着Thor锋利的人鱼线，手指挤进裤子里，指尖探到了Thor的耻’毛。然后Loki的双手在紧实的腹肌处流连忘返，他别扭地扭着腰，手又绕到后面搂住Thor的腰。

Thor大力一扯直接扯开了Loki的西装，这样的对比简直是在给Loki挑衅。

就好像是在说，你连件衣服都处理不了。

“门......锁门啊......”

Loki听见了门外的脚步声，不安地推搡着Thor的肩膀，这里是什么地方，他还没忘，如果有人不小心闯进来，自己在公司这么多年的脸到底还要不要了。

Thor暗骂了一声，然后直接走过去把门反锁了，顺便还把外衣兜里的东西拿了过来。他似乎不想浪费一分一秒，一边走过来一边把上身的休闲衫脱下，可怜的衣服被直接扔在地板上。

极具诱惑力的健美身材正在向Loki走来，完美的肌肉和紧实的线条，像是影星经过制作图片后才会有的状态。美好的躯体让Loki的喉咙发紧，双腿不自觉地摩擦了几下，之前因为过于激烈的接吻已经开始慢慢勃’起的性‘器正在慢慢抬头，顶着西装裤撑起了一个小小的帐篷，不知道是不是错觉，他甚至觉得自己后面都开始迫不及待地分泌出了点什么。

Thor像是扑食猎物一般握住Loki的膝盖，冲击力让Loki在办公桌上往后蹭了蹭。Thor将自己挤在了两腿之间，牛仔裤下同样肿胀的部位正在向对方体现着自己有多么渴望。

Thor起初还耐心地解着Loki的衬衫扣子，但是当Loki已经成功解开了他的皮带，而且还顺势拉下拉链后，Thor整个人都变得不耐烦了。

“你到底勾引过多少个？”

“你不会是第一天和别人做这档子事吧？我等不及了就要换人了。”

“妈的。”

Thor气大，被这么一说简直是在挑战尊严，他不想让Loki那张漂亮的脸蛋上沾上别的男人的液体，一种没来由的占有欲在他本就燃烧的欲火上添了一把柴。

他侧身将文件什么的都扫落在一边，有些因为没有站稳统统掉在了地上。

Thor用手垫了一下后推了一把Loki，让他躺倒在办公桌上，然后还没等Loki反应过来就直接双手一用力扯开了Loki的衬衫，有几个扣子被力量崩开掉落在办公桌上。清脆的声音接二连三的，直到它们滚落到地毯上，终于安静了下来。

“贵......”

“我再给你买，一百件都行呢。”

“还有西装。”

“买。”

Thor蹲下身子隔着西装布料含住Loki鼓胀的性’器，唾液很快濡湿了那层轻薄的布料，但是这一简单的举动可是让身下人的反应，变得不是一般的大。

Loki扭动着下身，想抬起臀部将自己的性‘器埋入更加温暖湿润的地方，但是又觉得这样的行为实在是太过于放荡了，他只能稍微抬起一点又放下，无法彻底得到满足的感觉让他下腹更加紧绷了。

他的后背隔着一层薄薄的衬衫紧挨着冰凉的办公桌，他觉得自己要从后背开始结冰，但是前胸却压盖着一团巨大的火源。他慌忙用力起身，但是脑子晕晕乎乎的、身体也软绵绵的，只能抱紧Thor的脑袋，将它当做自己的一个着力点。

但是这样的一个动作无疑是把Thor的脑袋更加地按向自己，Loki是无心的，但是他这样的行为看起来像是一个放荡不堪的情场高手。果然，Loki听见Thor的拳头锤了一下办公桌，然后离开了他的性‘器。

那里已经完全被舔湿了，离开得过快使裤子上沾着的黏液在Thor的嘴角拉起长长的丝线。

Thor一手把Loki稍微抱起，一手直接扯下了Loki那碍事的西装裤和内裤。

Loki被Thor如此之大的力量惊住。

而Thor，却发现，Loki穿着一双，吊带丝袜。

 

怎么样形容此时的场景呢？

找一个形容词？

香艳？诱惑？淫’荡？

都不对，Thor想不出来。

薄薄的黑色丝袜包裹着整条白皙紧实的小腿，带着一定弹性的布料将小腿的线条勾勒得饱满而又诱惑，脚趾因为紧张而蜷缩摩擦着，脚踝也时不时轻轻转动几下。距离大腿根三分之二处，是带着扣子的蕾丝带子，繁重的花纹将上面那一圈蕾丝带子链接在一起。

特意露出的大腿根和私‘处，以及最敏感的大腿内侧，此时都在黑色透肉丝袜的布料质感下形成了鲜明的对比。最吸引人的绝妙花园展露在Thor的眼前，白皙的皮肤和仍是粉嫩的性’器刺激着Thor的感官，性‘器上仍有自己的唾液，想到这个Thor就觉得自己的下身硬得要爆炸。

“我觉得是你他妈的想潜规则我吧？”

Loki被Thor的一句话说到理亏，本来就因为情‘潮泛红的脸更加红了，他只好把脑袋埋在Thor胸前。但是饱满的胸肌又让刚开始自我检讨的Loki变得心术不正，还没解释就慢慢摸上了Thor的胸肌。

Thor一手握着在他胸前作乱的两只手，下身往前一顶，已经蓄势待发的性’器狠狠地摩擦过Loki的性‘器，然后他挥起手在Loki饱满的臀瓣上狠狠地拍了一巴掌，那娇嫩的皮肤立刻留下了红印。Thor盯着那还抖了两下的臀瓣，声音沙哑到不行：“回答我，你天天上班都穿这个吗？”

“没有......”

Loki被打蒙了，比起疼痛更多的是一种奇怪的感觉，但是突然被自己的老板在这时候打屁股的事实还是让这位秘书没有接受过来。他只呆呆地看着Thor蓝色的眼眸，心中满是对穿这个吊带丝袜的后悔。

“那这是怎么回事？”

“你开始上班我才开始穿的。”

Loki像是鼓起勇气才说出的这句话，说完之后就低下头去不再解释什么了。是的，他确实早就对Thor心术不正，他也承认，在他看见那个接近完美的男人出现，深情的眼睛和宽厚的肩膀，还有他磁性的声音，他睡前想到他在自己耳边说着情话的性感样子就兴奋到无法入眠。

于是他决定刻意去勾引Thor，每天穿着一双吊带丝袜等待着老板某一天脱下自己那早已不想在岗位工作的西装裤。

“宝贝，你太让我惊喜了。”

Thor咬上Loki左边的乳’尖，胸前突然的抚慰让Loki后腰发紧，Thor伸出舌尖在乳‘尖下面的那一小块皮肤挑弄着，时不时慢慢地从上而下滑过乳’尖。

这样几乎是在折磨的前戏方式让Loki其他没有被触碰过的地方大声抗议，但是Thor似乎要惩罚他一样，只是在他的左胸停留，双手没有再进行动作的意思。

“我错了，你别只这样啊......”

Loki决定先服软，不然Thor这样非把他逼疯不可，他不想让自己最后太过于失态，至少不能摇着屁股求他‘操自己。但是Thor仍然不为所动，只是他的手隔着黑色的丝袜抚摸着他的大腿，指节勾起大腿根部的蕾丝边，然后突然收手，让带着松紧的蕾丝边打在Loki的皮肤上。

这样的挑逗根本不在Loki的承受范围内，他只好主动环绕住Thor完美的背肌，然后探头去亲吻Thor的唇瓣，像一只索吻的小猫，紧闭着嘴去触碰男人的唇瓣。

这样做好像有些用，Thor的手终于从大腿外侧转移到了大腿内侧，他用力揉搓着那敏感的皮肤，小拇指不时地掠过下身饱满的囊’袋，但却没有进一步的深入。

“你快点......你四点还有会议......”

“原来你也知道这是上班时间啊？”

“给我吧......求你了......”

Loki抬起屁股，用后’穴磨蹭着Thor已经硬到有些发紫的性‘器，将它挤进自己的臀’缝里摩擦。火热几乎融化 了Loki的穴口，他不知道Thor的忍耐力为什么这样好，明明已经硬成这样，竟然还能耐着性子等着自己求他。

伴侣这样求欢的姿势已经到了Thor满意的姿势，他拿起之前从外衣拿出来的润滑，冲着两人还在摩擦的部分挤了很多。

穴’口被性’器摩擦得同样火热，它们在感受到了冰凉的润滑剂时都有些兴奋，Loki的穴‘口不受控制地紧缩了两下，这让臀缝间的性‘器因兴奋充血而跳动了两下。

Thor一边亲吻着Loki的锁骨，一边将手指探向Loki的后‘穴。Thor将穴’口周围的润滑剂涂开，只探入了一根手指，甬‘道内的嫩肉立刻热情地吸住Thor的手指。第二根手指进入的有些困难，Loki的喘息声变得更加重，咬着下唇将呻吟全部困在嘴间。

“宝贝，不要。叫出来，我想听你叫出来......”

Thor吻上Loki的唇，阻止了他伤害自己的行为，他让Loki无法咬住自己的下唇，那些美妙的呻吟只能从嘴角偷偷跑出来。

然后Thor把在Loki后’穴的两根手指抽出，穴‘口不舍地挽留Thor的手指，后’穴里什么都没有的空虚感又绕着Loki打转。Loki的眼角已经有了泪水，有Thor欺负他的委屈，也有疼痛和不适，但更多的，是自己心中十分渴望和期待这件事发生，而生出的羞耻感。

Thor在还带着Loki肠液和润滑剂的手指上又挤了一些润滑剂，其实之前的已经够多了，但是Thor还是觉得有些不够，他不太希望Loki受伤。

带着一些新的冰凉液体重新进入后‘穴，这次一共进入了三根手指。Loki抱着Thor的后背，因为疼痛指甲在Thor的后背胡乱抓挠着，不少清晰可见的红痕已经留在了完美的背肌上，有挠红的，也有掐红的。

“嘶......小野猫。”

“啊......痛......轻点，轻点，快......Thor......”

Thor低下头吻着Loki的乳晕，好像能从那里吸出点什么一样，一边用虎口揉搓着胸前的肌肉，一边吮吸着硬起来的乳’粒。硬起来的小红豆让Thor爱不释手，他含着那硬硬的乳’粒，用牙齿轻轻一嗑，就能换来身下人一声满足的呻吟。

胸前的抚慰终于让Loki的后‘穴有一点放松，Thor的手指开始在里面活动。Loki后面紧极了，Thor三根手指在里面抠挖搅拌着，力道不算轻，但是里面被弄得逐渐松软。

而Loki也从最初咬着下唇憋住呻吟变得更加放得开了，他的呻吟随着Thor的动作此起彼伏，前端的性’器磨蹭着Thor的小腹，有时候会不注意碰到冰凉的皮带扣上。

大概是探寻了一会儿，在Thor碰到某个地方的时候，Loki突然大叫了一声在Thor的后背挠了一道血痕。

疼痛的刺激让Thor两眼发红，他把自己的手指全部取出，他知道Loki的反应代表着什么，他看着几乎化成一滩水的Loki，容不得任何等待的直接把自己的性‘器前端送入张张合合的后’穴。

“啊！”

Loki的后‘穴因为前端过大的尺寸被扯得疼痛，他尖叫了一声一口咬在了Thor的大臂上。Thor大臂肌肉上的青筋跳动了一下，带着唾液的牙印留在了肌肉上。

“我想，我已经被你弄了一身伤了，怎么办？”

“怎么办......”

Loki额角出了很多汗，只会痴痴地重复Thor的话，全然没有了之前交代工作时那副“全能秘书”的样子。他的腿无力地勾着Thor的小腿，大口地呼吸着，眼睛已经是泪汪汪，泪水滑过太阳穴滴在办公桌上。

“好好用你的那张小嘴补偿我吧。”

Thor大手禁锢住Loki细瘦的腰肢，缓缓往里进入，Loki憋着一口气，当性器彻底埋入后’穴时，两人都仍不住低吟了一声。

Loki从未体会过这种被彻底填满的感觉，他觉得自己已经吃不下更多了，他不知道这样的尺寸一会儿将怎么在他身体里驰骋。Thor稍微动一动身体，他体内的敏感点就会被碾压，每一处褶皱都被撑开了一样，穴口狠狠地咬着那庞然大物。

Loki简直是上天赐予的尤物，他的内壁的火热直直灼烧着Thor的理智神经。他扭动的身体像一条充满诱惑的毒蛇，Thor只想狠狠地贯穿他，彻底地拥有他，让他的身上沾满自己的液体。

Thor在Loki的颈侧留下一个个粉紫色的吻痕，开始了不容滞缓地大力律动。

Loki疯狂地叫着，他那穿着吊带丝袜的双腿已经缠上了Thor的腰，他抱着Thor的脖子，向后仰着头承受着简直要进入云霄的性‘爱。Thor顶得他根本说不出一句完整的话，出口的话语全变成了各种各样的拟声词。

“我的小野猫，这样就不行了，以后怎么为我生小猫崽？昂？”

Thor狠狠地碾压着Loki的快活神经，Loki摇着头哭喊着：“不生了不生了......啊！太......太快了，不......不行......”

“不生了？为什么不生了？”

Thor看着两人交’合的地方，过多的润滑剂已经被快速地频率打出泡沫，黏腻的液体在两人连接的地方流的到处都是，臀部的肉浪翻滚着，Thor几乎要把自己整个人都挤进去似的，不停地深入。

Thor将自己的性‘器全部抽出，然后狠狠撞进去，然后扭动着自己的腰，冲着那一点变换角度地碾压着。

“啊......哥哥！不行......太......太深了......穿了！捣穿了......”

“你叫我什么？”

Thor停下来，看着Loki闭上的眼睛终于睁开，带着水光的迷离眼神望着Thor，殷红的嘴唇在Thor的脸颊上吐气。

“哥哥......”

“你的哥哥如果知道你对他有这样的心思，是不是该像我一样把你关在家里狠狠地干？你是不是在你哥哥不在家的时候偷穿他的衣服，然后躺在他的床上，面对他的镜子喊着他的名字尖叫着射’出来？”

Thor狠狠地又向里撞击了一下。

“啊！没有......没有，我的哥哥是你......哥哥......”Loki以为Thor生气了，慌忙自己上下动着屁股，热情地吞吐着Thor的性器试图讨好他，嘴唇在Thor的脸颊上不停地盖章。

“那要不要给哥哥生小猫崽？”

Thor握住Loki的腰，顺着Loki摆动的幅度往下一按。

“啊！嗯......生.....给哥哥生......”

Loki被这样的深度爽到灵魂都好像去天堂走了一遭。

“生多少？”

Thor开始继续大力地律动，一边向里挺进一边含着他的耳垂吮吸。

“啊......生一窝.....生一百只......啊！多少都给哥哥生......啊......”

Loki被Thor这么一顿折磨，抱着Thor的肩头身体颤抖着，前面还没有怎么好好照顾的性‘器和主人一起颤抖着射’出液体，全数喷洒在Thor的胸肌和腹肌上，顺着肌肉间的沟壑缓慢地流动着。

Loki才刚刚从高‘潮的余味中缓过来，突然听见了门口的脚步声，然后是敲门声。

“领导怎么还没来开会，就差五分钟就四点了。”

“敲门不开，我打个电话？”

这一段对话可把两人弄紧张了，本来刚刚射过精，现在外面又有人，Loki无法控制地夹紧了后’穴，这可把Thor折磨地不轻。但是比起自己被活活夹到早‘泄，还是赶紧处理现在的事微妙。

Thor拍了一下Loki的臀瓣让他放松，然后抱着他去窗前拿手机，Thor的过去的速度比较快，Loki会因为Thor的走路幅度吞吐着他的性‘器，过大的颠簸又让Loki刚刚发泄过的性’器重新开始抬头，Loki一手捂住自己的嘴，好让那些羞耻的声音不要暴露。

Thor则是快速把手机调成静音，门口的人拨不通电话，以为Thor不在公司，商量了一下竟然决定在这儿等Thor。

Loki急得又要掉眼泪了，捶着Thor的肩膀做口型问该怎么办。Thor伸出一个手指放在嘴上做了一个“嘘”的姿势，然后让Loki靠在窗前开始继续抽动。

身后就是车水马龙的感觉更加让Loki受不了，现在还是大白天，说不定对面楼上已经聚集了无数的目光。他觉得自己像一个见不得光的小情人，是金主家里的金丝雀，被关在笼子里，每天等着主人回来就撅着屁股求’欢。

“秘书，你上次给我说的那个文件我已经看过了，这里是批注，你再看一下吧？”

Thor一边用囊‘袋拍红Loki的臀瓣，一边故意提高音量遮盖声音。

但是Loki没有办法配合Thor演戏，他咬住窗帘才能堵住自己的声音。Thor大概也是快到了最后的时刻，扣住Loki的腰进行猛烈冲刺，最后深深地埋入Loki体内，喷射出滚烫的液体。

Loki也快到了临界点，Thor用手轻轻撸’动两下，就交代出来。Thor抬起手舔了一下，坏笑着看着Loki，惹得Loki好一阵脸红。

他们交换了一个绵长而温柔的吻，两个人的身上都是对方的液体。Loki的吊带丝袜上挂上白浊，还在身上半穿着的衬衣把身上青青紫紫的痕迹凸显出来，嘴角的唾液粘着一绺黑发。

“出去吧。”

“等会......”

Loki抱住了Thor，将头埋在他的胸前，脑袋蹭了蹭他的颈窝。

“让我抱一会儿。”

 

Loki体内不好清理，不知道是真的防止别人发现，还是只是为了满足Thor的性‘癖，Thor竟然将润滑剂的半圆形瓶盖堵住Loki的穴口，来防止精‘液流出，然后拿出了备用的西装让Loki换上。

整场会议Loki都如坐针毡，他不敢太用力坐下，害怕瓶盖会进入穴口拿不出来，但是刚刚经受过激烈性’爱后，他的腿和腰都在发软，也不可能悬空在凳子上完成正常会议。他抬头看对面的Thor，Thor仍旧一副得逞的笑容，甚至还冲他做了一个Wink。

会散后，Loki长舒一口气，Thor站起来走向门外，刚要开门，突然回头指着Loki。

“Loki秘书，一会儿来一下我办公室。”

“什么？”

“我刚刚不尽兴，麻烦秘书再把刚刚交代的工作讲一下，毕竟这会儿还处于上班时间。”

 

 

——————End——————


End file.
